


kneeling before her

by linsthetic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fantasy, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Princesses & Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsthetic/pseuds/linsthetic
Summary: Knights are to serve their princess in any way they can, in any way she wishes.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 27





	kneeling before her

Serving the princess as her knight is no easy task anyone can just take up, having to constantly stay by her side and watch over her, and carry out her every whim so long as she flicks her hand at your direction. It's a good thing she's a fragile, delicate thing, being the youngest of her dozen siblings, her voice barely above a whisper and her plain looks enabling her to blend in with the crowd.

Although she's considered to be the least interesting one of her brothers and sisters, she holds a special, little place in your heart. She always treated you kindly since your first day on the job, and viewed you more as a confidant rather than a protector, talking to you about anything that comes to mind with a sweet smile on her face. She even showers you with affection whenever it's just the two of you, holding your hands or resting her head on your shoulders, or even pulling you close for a tight embrace.

Then sometimes, your affections would go beyond friendly. Mostly they're just slow kisses and sweet-nothings whispered to one another; others, though, they involve wandering hands and teeth on skin, breaths growing more and more unsteady until they turn into a warbled mix of moans and growls.

You feel like a dragon every time you do this with your princess, pressing bruises into her legs as you held them up and nuzzled your face against her cunt. Your tongue flicks out to lick up and down her wet folds, then sticking it deep inside to taste her more, and repeat. She's as sweet as can be, from her warm stickiness to her lewd cries, high-pitched babbles of your name that echo across her chambers.

_"Please,"_ she breathes out, her fingers tangled into your hair for dear life, _"Oh, my dear knight, pleaseplease_ ** _please_** _-"_

As your main duty is to carry out her wishes, you'd fulfill it by shaking your head a bit while your tongue thrusts into a spot that you know will get her going. Her cries are long and sharp, and she bucks her hips wildly while squirting into your eager mouth, making slurping noises as you lap her up like a thirsty man in a desert.

Once you've had your fill, you come back up to lie by her side. You wrap a strong arm around her middle and smash your lips against her, making her taste herself. Your hand travels downward again, shoving two fingers inside her juicy pussy, and leering as you watch her throw her head back and resume moaning.

_"Don't think I'm done with you yet, my little **slut** ,"_ you hiss in her highness' ear, to which she nods fervently to, spreading her legs wider with a hazy, eager look in her eyes for what's to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Way more rushed than my other ones, but fuck it, I just want my lesbians already.


End file.
